Broken Soul
by Sterenn
Summary: Le passé nous rattrape toujours. Et une jeune femme, qui se pensait anonyme pour toujours, en fait la douloureuse expérience. Chapitre 4 (en réalité chapitre 3!
1. Prologue

_Auteur : Sterenn_

_Rating :PG-13_

_Spoilers : Les 5 livres de JK. Rowling_

_Titre de l'Histoire : Broken Soul_

_Résumé : Le passé nous rattrape toujours. Et une jeune femme, qui se pensait anonyme pour toujours, en fait la douloureuse expérience. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant cette histoire._

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette fic, qui, je le pense, n'est pas vraiment une fic classique. Il y aura probablement un peu de romance, mais je ne vous donne pas le pairing tout de suite, ça gâcherait tout le chapitre ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas : les identités seront rapidement dévoilées !_

**Broken Soul**

Prologue

La jeune adulte poussa la porte de l'appartement, et la referma avec lassitude. Elle posa les clés sur le guéridon, et s'effondra sur son canapé, fermant les yeux quelques minutes. De repos, elle avait besoin de repos... Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre amaigri, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ce canapé éventré. Au loin, une porte claqua, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, un téléphone sonna...

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la minuscule cuisine. La jeune femme ouvrit l'un des placards, et sortit un fond de paquet de pâtes. Puis, d'un geste précis, elle en versa une infime partie dans la casserole. Le paquet devait faire la semaine, elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter autre chose qu'un paquet de pâtes. Elle rajouta un peu d'eau dans le récipient, craqua une allumette, alluma le réchaud, et posa la casserole dessus.

Puis elle retourna dans le salon, s'asseyant sur ce même sofa miteux, repliant ses jambes sur son menton. Les murs délabrés étaient recouverts de photos de ses anciens amis, illuminés de sourires, de photos de famille. Elle sourit. D'être dans cette pièce, après une rude journée de travail, était à la fois un bonheur et une torture. Un bonheur car elle revoyait des visages aimés, une torture car une certaine culpabilité l'envahissait.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'un des seuls livres de l'appartement, Les Brumes d'Avalon, et s'allongea à plat ventre sur ce qui lui servait à la fois de lit, de canapé, de chaise pour manger.... Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit familier de l'eau bouillonnante, posa son livre à même le sol, et récupéra la casserole. Elle versa son contenu dans une assiette, et commença à manger. Debout. Seule, dans sa cuisine, à 23h30.

Cela apaisa partiellement les cris de son estomac, et elle retourna sur le canapé, se saisissant au passage d'une petite boîte, poussant le livre du pied. Elle sortit de la boîte un morceau de papier blanc rempli de rêve... L'allumant d'un geste expert, elle le porta à ses lèvres, expirant la fumée. Un court instant plus tard, elle voguait vers des hallucinations dorées, seules échappatoires à son quotidien.

Réprimant un bâillement, elle ferma la porte de l'appartement, et descendit les escaliers, fixant le sol, ne prononçant pas un mot lorsqu'elle croisait ces jeunes voisins. Depuis 5 ans qu'elle habitait ici, elle ne connaissait personne, travaillant toute la journée pour s'acheter ses éphémères moments de bonheur. Elle sortit dans la cour, ajustant son manteau autour de sa taille, le froid s'emparant d'elle.

Elle se frotta les mains, accélérant le pas. Bob allait la tuer si elle n'était pas à l'heure au travail. Il lui permettait de fumer, par ailleurs il était en réalité son fournisseur, sachant parfaitement que c'était le seul moyen de retenir à lui cette jeune employée sous-payée. Ceci lui semblait une motivation suffisante pour exploiter pleinement la jeune femme, la privant de son bonheur si elle n'était pas régulière dans ses horaires.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les mêmes appartements miteux, les mêmes jeunes jouant au grands, fumant sans arrêt et traînant toute la journée. Ce quartier devait être le plus mal fréquenté de Londres, mais c'était aussi le moins cher.... Celui qu'elle habitait depuis cinq ans.

15 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme avait enfilé son uniforme, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, essuyant distraitement quelques verres. Tout le quartier venait dans ce petit restaurant miteux, qui était réputé pour rendre les gens malades plus qu'autre chose.... Mais il avait l'énorme avantage d'être le moins cher...

Sa journée de travail était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un homme, un 'nouveau', entra dans le bar-restaurant. Il s'assit en face d'elle, et elle le détailla discrètement. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, le visage masqué par une capuche de la même couleur. Elle ne pouvait déterminer son âge, et se contenta de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

'Un double whisky, s'il vous plaît...'demanda t'il d'une voix étrange, qui lui semblait légèrement familière. A cette pensée, elle haussa les épaules, et lui donna ce qu'il demandait. La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme l'observait lui aussi, mais à la dérobée, plus discrètement que ce qu'elle avait fait.

'Vous venez d'où ?'demanda calmement l'adulte, tentant d'engager une conversation avec l'homme. Il haussa les épaules, murmurant que c'était sans importance, qu'il devait y aller, que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part. Il vida son verre d'un trait, et laissa sur le comptoir une somme largement supérieure à celle qu'elle aurait exigée. La jeune femme vérifia que personne ne la voyait, et s'empressa de fourrer l'excédent dans l'une de ses poches.

L'homme murmura quelques mots, et rentra dans une maison à l'air décrépi. Il sourit. Si seulement les gens se doutaient de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur... Il posa son manteau dans le vestibule, et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où s'élevait des rires. Tout le monde se figea à son apparition, attendant avec anxiété une réponse. 'Je l'ai retrouvé....'murmura t'il avant d'éclater d'un rire cynique. Il l'avait retrouvé, oui.... Mais dans quel état....


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteur : Sterenn_

_Rating :PG-13_

_Spoilers : Les 5 livres de JK. Rowling_

_Titre de l'Histoire : Broken Soul_

_Résumé : Le passé nous rattrape toujours. Et une jeune femme, qui se pensait anonyme pour toujours, en fait la douloureuse expérience. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant cette histoire._

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite de cette fic, je m'excuse, j'ai été un peu longue à poster le chapitre, mais nous sommes en pleine période de folie professorale, ce qui veut dire qu'il nous font travailler comme des malades (pour changer).... Je remercie Karma29, Areia (et non, ce n'était pas lui !), bohemio, manehou (tu auras confirmation pour un de ces personnages dans ce chapitre), armor (et oui, ce sont bien ces persos là !)_,_Jamesie-cass (désolé pour le délai), _

_U.$.Hermy et Alpo (désolé pour la longueur, je ne suis pas très forte pour faire de longs chapitres !)_

**Broken Soul**

Chapitre 1

La jeune femme quitta son lieu de travail, saluant d'un geste son patron qui finissait de ranger des chaises poussiéreuses sur les tables tâchées par les excès de bière. Elle leva la tête, et sourit. Elle appréciait particulièrement de marcher à la belle étoile, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Il était tard, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait du travail...

Les rues étaient entièrement désertes, aussi, sans aucune honte, elle sortit un boîtier de la poche de son manteau, et y prit une de ces cigarettes aux illusions éphémères. Elle l'alluma en marchant, créant ainsi une petite lueur dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, expirant une fumée aux reflets bleutés.

'Vous auriez pas du feu, Mlle ?'demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'interpeller à cette heure de la nuit. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'aciers de l'homme en face d'elle, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Non, pas ça.... Tout sauf ça... Il dut s'apercevoir de son trouble car il éclata de rire. Deux autres hommes arrivèrent, se plaçant un peu en arrière. Elle tenta de reculer, mais son dos se heurta à des mains glacées. 'Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser fuir comme ça... On vous retrouve toujours, quoi que vous fassiez....'

La jeune femme le vit lever sa baguette, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, quel sort immonde il allait laisser. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. La jeune femme se sentant étrangement bien, étant dans un état de transe, ce qui était en partie du aux effluves de drogues qui coulaient dans son sang. Elle rouvrit les yeux, regarda celui qui allait être son exécuteur, et lui sourit. Cela faisait 5 ans qui lui avait enlevé la vie en gelant tout ce qui était humain en elle.

Ils lui avaient tout enlevé sans rien lui laisser d'autres que ses larmes pour pleurer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait bien longtemps, son cœur s'endurcissant rapidement, se fermant à tous sentiments.... Son agresseur comment à prononcer le sort, mais il ne put le finir, se retrouvant violemment projeté contre le mur.

La jeune femme, interdite, regarda les personnes qui venaient d'apparaître devant elle. Lorsqu'elle les reconnut, malgré la drogue, malgré la torpeur qui l'envahissait, elle ne put s'empêcher un cri de surprise... et de peur. Elle ne voulait plus les voir. Plus jamais. Ils étaient la cause de tout cela, c 'était à cause d'eux qu'elle était comme ça.... Elle donna un violent coup de genou à l'un de ses agresseurs, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur.

Puis elle commença à courir le plus rapidement possible, son manteau gonflé par le vent. Ils crièrent son nom, mais elle ne les écouta pas, les maudissant même. Son prénom... Elle leur interdisait de le prononcer, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son passé, leur bouche n'avaient pas le droit de le salir, de le corner !

La jeune femme arriva dans une impasse. Acculée, le dos au mur, les yeux finalement impassible, elle les regarda arriver avec un sourire au bout des lèvres. Ils étaient tous là.... Tous ceux qu'elle avait fui, qu'elle avait trahi pour ne pas les faire souffrir. C'était en cela qu'ils étaient responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.... Elle avait du fuir pour ne pas empirer les choses, elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'elle où à cause d'eux, mais, le temps aidant, cela c'était retourné contre ses anciens amis.

Ils étaient devant elle, la dévisageant avec curiosité. Mais certains ne la regardait pas, n'osait pas... Et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, sentant encore ces mains glacées sur son dos.... Elle frissonna. L'un d'entre eux ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son nom, mais, d'un geste, elle l'arrêta. 'Ne prononce pas mon prénom....'murmura t'elle, une connotation agressive dans la voix. 'Allez vous en, je ne veux plus vous voir... Vous n'avez rien à faire ici....'

Elle les regarda dans les yeux, un à un, pour bien leur faire comprendre que c'était fini pour elle, ils n'appartenaient plus à son monde. Elle passa entre eux, se frayant un chemin, aucun n'osant l'arrêter. Elle ne les regardaient pas, ne voulant pas leur montrer qu'en réalité, elle n'avait attendu que ça, une nouvelle rencontre avec eux. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que cela ramenait trop de souvenirs et trop de dangers, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, elle ne voulait pas replonger dans son passé. Non, elle préférait fuir, plutôt mourir que d'affronter cela de nouveau...

L'un d'entre eux attrapa cependant son poignet. Elle se retourna, prête à le gifler pour qu'il la lâche, mais elle s'arrêta, troublée. Des souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, elle sentait qu'il s'introduisait dans son esprit, mais elle ne savait pas dans quel but. Désespérée, ne souhaitant pas qu'il voit son passé, ses souvenirs, elle tenta de le chasser de son esprit, utilisant ce qui lui restait d'énergie non envahie par la drogue...

Elle réussit, mais tomba dans les bras de cet homme, épuisée et sans connaissance. Il la fusilla du regard, et quelqu'un d'autre vint prendre la jeune femme, quelqu'un qui l'avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée et qui était ravi de la revoir.... 'Qui est-ce qui va la garder ?'demanda t'il aux autres, plein d'espoir. Le vieil homme qui était là sourit.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda sa montre. Il était 9h00, elle était en retard, Bob allait refuser de la payer cette fois, où, pire, la virer ! Elle se leva hors du lit, complètement nue. L'homme debout dans l'obscurité grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ça à une telle heure. Il s'avança, et la jeune femme, qui venait de finir d'enfiler son soutien gorge, plongea dans les couvertures avec un hurlement. 'Epargnez-moi vos hurlements d'idiotes, Mlle Granger !'


	3. Chapitre 2

_Auteur : Sterenn_

_Rating :PG-13_

_Spoilers : Les 5 livres de JK. Rowling_

_Titre de l'Histoire : Broken Soul_

_Résumé : Le passé nous rattrape toujours. Et une jeune femme, qui se pensait anonyme pour toujours, en fait la douloureuse expérience. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant cette histoire._

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite de cette fic,j'avoue avoir eu une panne de Muse, heureusement elle est revenue !…. Je remercie U.$.Hermy(je me suis inscrite il y a pas longtemp, et tu as raison c'est sympa sauf que je n'arrive pas à voir les défis),), Kloona(oui, oui, c'est bien ça !), Vengeresse (je suis contente de voir que la fic a bien une atmosphère de mystère, c'était ce que je voulais !), Ariane(contente que ça te plaises !), Jamesie-casss(voilà la suite !) et armor (je suis contente que ma fic te plaises, c'est vrai que ce couple a beaucoup d'histoires sombres mais c'est peut-être le personnage qui veut ça ! Sinon l'origine du désespoir de la sorcière n'est pas tout à fait la même, il y a quelques différences. En passant, ta fic est géniale, mets vite la suite s'il te plaît !!!!!) pour vos reviews, merci beaucoup à vous tous !_

**Broken Soul**

Chapitre 2

Severus s'effondra sur le diva, un verre de scotch à la main, ses yeux couleurs d'onyx contemplant impassiblement la cheminée. Il avait encore accepté. Albus avait encore réussi à lui faire accepter les choses qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas faire. Il serra le verre entre ses mains, manquant de le briser. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette responsabilité, pas encore une fois, pas après ce qui c'était déjà passé !

La situation était différente, mais tout revenait au même. Cela restait une mission tout à fait semblable qu'il avait refusé d'affronter de nouveau des années auparavant. Il avait lamentablement échoué la première fois, et il savait qu'il ne manquerait pas d'échouer de nouveau cette fois ci. Il vida son verre d'un trait, noyant sa peine dans l'alcool.

L'adulte se leva et remplit de nouveau son verre. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer cette nouvelle situation… Entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Mlle Granger… Il ne savait même pas comment il allait la supporter. Il la haïssait, elle représentait tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez une femme : elle était brillante, extrêmement brillante, et bien qu'il admirait cela il ne pouvait supporter qu'une personne du sexe faible soit capable d'arriver à son niveau. De plus, elle n'obéissait qu'à elle-même.

Mais elle avait peut-être changée, en 5 ans. En tout cas, son physique n'était définitivement plus le même : elle était devenue terriblement maigre, et d'énormes cernes recouvraient son visage. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute notion de bonheur, la tristesse y régnant désormais. Il soupira, avalant le contenu de son verre. Albus était complètement dingue…. Lui, le Professeur de Potions le plus détesté de Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas sans raison, espion pour Dumbledore et Directeur des Serpentards surveillant Mlle Granger, enfant chérie des Professeurs, et pour cause, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et Gryfondor dans l'âme ?

Jamais elle n'accepterait de rester… Ce qui l'arrangerait bien, pour dire la vérité : il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir la jeune femme chez lui, Merlin seul savait ce que son intelligence pourrait trouver ! Non, il ne la voulait pas chez lui… Mais en même temps il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

Hermione resta un long moment sous les couvertures, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas chez elle, dans son appartement miteux sur le canapé crasseux. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, les évènements se déroulant lentement dans son esprit, lui permettant de comprendre tout ce que la drogue l'avait empêché de percevoir.

Les mains glacées sur son dos, la poigne de fer enserrant ses bras…. Puis l'attente, l'attente de ce sort qui ne l'avait jamais frappée alors qu'il avait mis fin à sa vie cinq années auparavant. Et ce regard, ce regard d'acier qui, en l'espace d'un instant, l'avait reconnu. Il savait, désormais. Elle avait tout fait pour se cacher d'eux, pour se cacher de lui, mais il savait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et trouva des vêtements posés sur la chaise à côté. Elle fronça les sourcils, la logique de son esprit se remettant en marche. C'était des vêtements moldus. Or, elle était chez Snape…. Qui était un Sang-Pur. Elle haussa les épaules et enfila rapidement le pull, le tee-shirt et le jean, tous trois de couleur noir. Elle sourit. Lui n'avait pas changé.

Elle ne sortit pas de la chambre, restant allongée sur le lit, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Hermione avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait sur son passé heureux dont elle ne voulait plus souvenir. Etrangement le bonheur engendrait le malheur dans sa vie, tout ce qui était eau devenait sang….

La jeune femme atteignit la poche de son ancienne veste, et en sortit une autre boîte. Elle l'ouvrit, et sourit. C'était un peu sa boîte à trésor, quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait conservé de sa vie d'antan. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de l'usage de certains. Il y avait un bracelet, quelques confiseries sorcières (ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas pourries), des morceaux de parchemin avec des choses dont elle ne comprenait plus le sens, et, surtout, des photos. Des photos animées de ses parents…

Flash-Back

Hermione poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison, un sourire au lèvre. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, et elle avait réussi à lui trouver quelque chose de magnifique. La jeune femme avait travaillé tout l'été pour pouvoir payer ce pendentif ancien à sa mère, un pendentif qu'elle avait fait ensorcelé sur le Chemin de Traverse de façon à ce qu'il garde tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle choisissait de préserver. C'était une sorte de Pensine, mais bien plus ancienne et bien plus belle.

Elle posa un bouquet de fleur dans le salon, et alla dans la cuisine, pensant y trouver sa mère. Un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce, et son souffle s'arrête lorsque, sur l'établi de la cuisine, elle vit un morceau d'étoffe noire. Lentement, craignant de le toucher, elle s'en approcha, devinant à moitié ce que cela voulait dire. Une cagoule…. C'était une cagoule, estampillée de la Marque des Ténèbres…

Un rire froid, cruel retentit alors dans la maison, suivi des hurlements terrifiés d'une femme. Hermione se précipita à l'étage, se moquant soudainement de tous les principes, de tous les codes, de tous les lois. Elle sortit sa baguette, et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Elle ne vit qu'une lumière verte traverser la pièce, atteignant sa mère nue et sanglotante. Horrifiée et paralysée, le dernier regard que lui envoya Elizabeth Granger fut un mélange de haine, de terreur et d'horreur. Le cadavre de Christopher Granger gisait non loin de là, baignant dans le sang….

Hermione se sentit alors à la fois vide de tous sentiments et pleine de rage et d'horreur. Elle ferma froidement la porte, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du Mangemort. Des yeux glacés, qui firent reculer l'homme démasqué. Avec un sourire, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui, et prononça d'une voix froide les mots qui devaient sceller sa vie, les deux mots maudits : Avada Kedavra.

Fin du Flash-back


	4. Chapitre 3

_Auteur : Sterenn_

_Rating :PG-13_

_Spoilers : Les 5 livres de JK. Rowling_

_Titre de l'Histoire : Broken Soul_

_Résumé : Le passé nous rattrape toujours. Et une jeune femme, qui se pensait anonyme pour toujours, en fait la douloureuse expérience. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant cette histoire._

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment dynamisées pour écrire, aussi je vous mets ce chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu ! Je remercie Armor, Jamesie-cass, U.S.Hermy, Djeiyanna, Arthmis et Morrigane pour leurs reviews !_

**Broken Soul**

Chapitre 3

Severus jeta un coup d'œil impatient vers la pendule, ses yeux onyx restant impossible. Ses mains seules trahissaient son énervement. Elle n'était pas là… Il était 22h00 passées, et elle n'était pas là. Lui avait mangé, mais comme elle ne s'était pas présentée. Il jeta un regard sur la table de la Salle à Manger où trônait les plats préparés pour Granger. L'assiette était encore immaculée, et les mets n'avaient pas été touchés. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça, les conséquences seraient trop graves, Albus l'avait bien prévenu.

Hermione était toujours allongée sur le lit, les jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide. Ses yeux étaient dénués de toute expression, elle s'enfonçait lentement dans un autre monde. Elle ôta la cigarette de ses lèvres d'un geste souple qui montrait l'habitude. La jeune femme n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, elle cherchait juste à s'enfuir, à s'échapper…. La réalité se mélangeait à son inconscient, le passé devenant le présent, ses cauchemars s'effaçaient, laissant place aux rêves. Dans sa bulle, elle voyait de nouveau ses parents, revivait sa petite enfance une nouvelle fois, les seuls moments de sa vie où elle avait été heureuse…

L'ancien Mangemort se leva brusquement, et, d'un mouvement de colère, renversa la nourriture. Elle ne voulait pas manger ? Très bien, il ne viendrait pas la supplier de s'alimenter… du moins pas pour le moment. Si elle persistait dans ce comportement, il serait obligé d'employer la manière forte, ce dont il se moquait éperdument. Elle souffrirait, lui n'aurait aucun problème à lui injecter cette potion par voie orale, ce qui lui brûlerait temporairement la gorge.

La réalité revint lentement dans l'esprit embrumé de la jeune femme, et elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. L'état de sa situation n'en fut que plus douloureux. Hermione ramena ses jambes sous son menton alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était de nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait pu s'échapper, mais ici…. Dans ce monde il pourrait la sentir et donc la retrouver… pour la tuer. Le monde moldu l'avait sauvé mais le monde sorcier causerait sa perte, elle le savait. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas partir… Une manifestation de son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien absorbé depuis la veille. Mais il était là. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose de questions. Hermione ne voulait pas parler de son passé. Pas encore. Et si jamais elle le faisait un jour, ce ne serait définitivement pas avec lui…. Son ancien Professeur y était trop lié, et il y avait tellement de zones d'ombres qu'elle-même n'avait pas encore éclaircies.

Le Professeur de Potions de Hogwarts allait se coucher lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son bras gauche. Il y apposa tout de suite sa main glacée, essayant d'empêcher le poison qu'était la douleur de se répandre dans son corps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait de nouveau, lui demandant de retrouver cette ancienne personnalité qu'il essayait désespérément d'ignorer. Et pourtant, parfois… Quand il sentait la douce peau d'une femme sous ses mains froides, quand il voyait leurs yeux terrifiés, la bête en lui se réveillait, menaçant de le surmonter. Honteux et furieux, il ravalait alors en lui-même cette monstruosité, se vengeant le lendemain sur ses élèves. Il plaça une cagoule sur son visage, ne pensant même pas à la jeune femme qui occupait l'une des chambres du vieux manoir, et transplana auprès de son Maître, se préparant à une nouvelle soirée d'horreur.

Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant d'arrêter la douleur qui se répandait dans son corps. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, le même feu qui se répandait dans tout son corps, qui la torturait lentement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne comprenait pas. Depuis 5 ans elle endurait à chaque fois le même supplice, cela ne variait pas. La jeune femme inspira profondément, et expira, attendant que la douleur s'arrête. Ca ne durait jamais indéfiniment, mais cela la plongeait à chaque fois dans un état de torpeur et la fatiguait beaucoup. Elle tomba en arrière, sans que rien ne la retienne, sa tête butant sur le sol, et resta là, inanimée.

Severus s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son esprit fermé à toute invasion. C'était le Mage Noir qui lui avait appris à se servir de son pouvoir, et l'espion espérait bien que cela causerait un jour sa perte. Il gagna sa place parmi le cercle de Mangemort, gardant les yeux au sol, faisant attention comme toutes les personnes présentes de ne pas croiser le regard du Maître.

'J'ai… comment dire…. Cru comprendre que vous l'aviez retrouvé… Pouvez-vous alors m'expliquer la raison de son absence dans ce Cercle ?'demanda le Prince Noir d'un ton impérieux qui ne présageait rien d'agréable pour les hommes masqués. Les lèvres des adeptes des ténèbres restèrent scellés, aucun d'eux n'ayant le courage d'affronter la colère des Enfers.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplaça à travers le Cercle d'homme, son regard fixé sur chacun de ses hommes. Avec un sourire, il releva la tête de l'un d'entre eux, qui tressaillit au contact de ces mains glacées. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille droit du Mangemort, et murmura d'une voix froide des paroles qui firent s'agrandir de terreur les yeux de sa victime. 'Tu sais ce qu'elle a été, Severus…. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est désormais… Elle est comme toi, elle est l'une d'entre nous… Ses mains ne sont plus immaculées, et ce depuis bien longtemps… Ramène-la-moi…'

Le Professeur de Potions acquiesça lentement, ne sachant pas quoi dire, comprenant trop bien les paroles de son Maître. Il n'avait pas peur du rôle qu'il avait à jouer là-dedans, rôle qu'il devinait même si il n'avait pas encore été défini. Il en craignait simplement les conséquences.


End file.
